Wrong Detour
by Fiona12690
Summary: They were driving to her grandfather's funeral only to happen upon a detour halfway to Maine. What happens when one of them wakes up in a car that's hanging off of a cliff and the other one is missing.
1. Which Detour?

**Wrong Detour**

**Summary: **They were driving to her grandfather's funeral only to happen upon a detour halfway to maine. What happens when one of them wakes up in a car that's hanging off of a cliff and the other one is missing.

**A/N:** Hey everyone this is my first LOST story and I'm proud of it. Takes place three years before the first episode.

**Chapter 1:** Which Detour?

**-Shannon's Pov-**

We had been on the road for hours, driving in silence before he tried to strike up a conversation with me. Normally I was bouncing off the wall and you just couldn't get me to shut the hell up, but now, now it's... it's just different right now.

" So Shan..." Boone started, not taking his eyes off of the road.

" Just don't Boone. I'm not in the mood to talk." I replied to him with a tone. You could tell he brushed it off as quickly as it came.

" Shan..." He tried again, this time taking his eyes off the road to look at me. Something he's never done, Boone likes to be a safe driver.

" Just look back at the road Boone." He continued to stare at me while we rolled down the road doing sixty miles an hour. " Boone, look just don't. I don't wanna talk right now! Just leave this conversation alone right now, please!"

" Alright." He said, though something in his voice didn't convince me one bit. He was going to bring it up again, he always did. He turned back towards the road and noticed as sign ahead of us.

**DETOUR AHEAD**

" Ugh! This is going to make us go even more out of our way!" I complained.

" It's ok, Shan. I'll have us there on time. I promise." All I did was nod in agreement, Boone always kept his promises to me. If he promised he would to something, he would do it, so I believed him.

So we drove till we found the sign that had an arrow on it with the word DETOUR written on it, the problem was there were two Detour signs right next to each other. One pointing left and the other pointing right.

" Shan... what do you think?" I pulled out the map we had bought at the last gas station we stopped at and replied,

" Well, according to the map we were supposed to go left on the interstate, but if we want to get back on the main road and head onto the interstate we should probably take right. " I explained.

" You sure?" He questioned.

" Am I ever wr... Don't answer that." He smiled at me, so I just nodded to him as my reply.

**-S&B-**

It had turned into nightfall within the last few minutes of the hour. It was going on eight pm now and it was getting so cold that Boone had to turn on the heat in the car.

" I'm not sure were going the right way anymore." I said. It was taking us too long to get back to the main road and to find the interstate.

" So you've told me for the last half hour, Shannon."

" Then why aren't you turning around?" I asked annoyed.

" For the same reason I've told you for the last half hour. We drove for a bit before we got to the detour, it probably takes a bit to get back to the main road." Boone told me the same excuse for the millionth time, this time gripping the steering wheel, irritated.

" But, Boone..."

**BOOM, PSSHHHH, BOOM! **

**A/N: Ok, This was the first chapter of Wrong Detour! The next chapter will be longer and alot more interesting, I promise. Review please!**

**-Fiona12690**


	2. Can't Be Happening

**Wrong Detour**

**Summary: **They were driving to her grandfather's funeral only to happen upon a detour halfway to Maine. What happens when one of them wakes up in a car that's hanging off of a cliff and the other one is missing.

**A/N:** Hey everyone this is my first LOST story and I'm proud of it. Takes place three years before the first episode.

**Chapter 2: Can't Be Happening**

" Uhn..." A moan shattered the peaceful darkness surrounding. A figure slowly shifted off the dash. " B..Boone?" The figure called out disoriented towards the other side of the car. The figure reached up and pulled down the visor, opening the little mirror attachment only to be blinded with light. " Shit? Dammit that hurts!" After being able to adjust to the light the figure looked into the mirror to notice that blond was mixed with a tinge of red due to a head wound on her right temple.

Using the light from the mirror attachment Shannon looked for the other supposed passenger of the car, though the dim light only covered somewhat of an area in the car. " Boone?" Shannon's voice rang out. She squinted her eyes, looking around in the dim lighting for any sign of him, but found none that she could see. " Boone, where are you?" She whispered, now moving around in the car so she could search the backseats of the car.

**CREAK... SCREECH...**

Shannon heard what sounded like something metal shifting against something and then it was as if something scratched their nails upon a chalkboard. She didn't like the sounds. She didn't like them at all.

**ERRRRRRT**

Suddenly the car started tilting towards the right, causing Shannon to scream out in protest and finally realize that the sounds of shifting metal were coming from the car. She slowly crawled into the backseat, taking note that Boone was not back there and unlocked the door quickly. She heard another shift of metal coming from the car and threw open the door just in time to jump out before the car tumbled over the side of the cliff.

She just stares at the place where the car had just been and then screamed. She screams out her shock, her frustration, her worry, and her anger? Shannon stopped screaming, she's surprised by the fact that she is angry. Angry at what? Was she angry that she got Boone and herself lost. Was she angry about the fact that Boone refused to turn back around when she suggested. Was she angry that now she was alone and Boone was no where to be found? Angry... No! No, she wasn't angry. She was scared. Scared beyond belief. She was by herself, on a cliff, alone and it was quiet. Too quiet.

She started to get antsy. She had to move. She had to get away from there. She was out in the open, who knew what could get her when she was by herself. " Boone!" She screamed out, terrified. " Boone!" She screamed out his name again, but he didn't come. He always came when she called. She was getting worried. She started letting her mind wander as she started to get up. _What if he was hurt? What if... what if he had been taken? But by who is the million dollar question?_

She stood before the heavily wooded forest and decided she had to move now or she would never move away from the cliff. She only hoped she would find a highway filled with cars that were able to help her soon enough.

The only question she forgot to ask herself was, how the hell did she get on that cliff?

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter two. Chapter 3 will be out very soon, writing it right now. Review!**

**-Fiona12690**


	3. Treking To

**Wrong Detour**

**Summary: **They were driving to her grandfather's funeral only to happen upon a detour halfway to Maine. What happens when one of them wakes up in a car that's hanging off of a cliff and the other one is missing.

**A/N:** Hey everyone this is my first LOST story and I'm proud of it. Takes place three years before the first episode. Shannon's dad is still alive.

**Chapter 3: Treking To...**

She had been walking in the same direction for hours with only the moon as a source of light. No one and nothing was in sight for miles, nothing, but trees, trees, and more trees. The ground was riddled with roots, laced with vines and fallen branches. Shannon was lucky that her feet hadn't got stuck yet thus far; she prayed they didn't either. It would be a bitch to get out of.

Shannon held onto the bark of a tree as she scaled a large root to another. She didn't want to fall into nature's own natural debris below. She was intent about getting herself the hell out of the damn forest as soon as possible, cause who knows if she was going in circles or not.

" Dammit! I knew I should have worn flats, but no! Fucking Sabrina puts in a _suggestion _and my father eats it right up."

Shannon stopped. She stopped her ranting and raving in favor of not moving and listening. She thought she heard something. She shook her head before taking a step forward. She heard it again. It was a tune. It was familiar and it was coming from behind her. She turned and saw that a bush was lighting up. Again the tune played. It was the tune to Boone's favorite song that he just had to annoy her with on his new... cellphone.

She scrambled down into the mess of branches and vines below and fought to turn around completely. She had to get to that phone before it stopped ringing. She needed to call for help. A search and rescue team, anybody to help her and Boone. Shannon pulled and pulled at the sticks in her way, climbed over the branches and tore at the vines. She was almost there. She could see the light in the bush much easier now, she was almost there only for it to stop ringing and everything became enveloped by the night once more.

" No, No, NO! Fuck! Why? Why, Why, Why?" Shannon screeched. " This is fucking shit." She waded her way through the darkness and towards the bushes in front of her. She was going to find that phone, one way or another. Once she reached the bushes she knelt down into the debris, causing the branches to cut into the soft ivory skin of her legs.

" Ow." She said, wincing at every movement she made in her search for the phone. " Ow..ow..ow..ow." She stopped her search and let out a shuddering breath. She knew she'd have to brave through the pain if she wanted that phone. So she took a deep breath and dived forward into the bush, crying out as the bush ripped into the skin of her arms. Shannon raged through the pain and dug herself through the sharp pointed leaves of the bush.

She didn't know how much longer she could go on, she was about to give up when he hand grazed across something sleek, something made of a hard plastic. Shannon's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe it. She had found the phone, she had found it. Now she only had to lean forward just a bit to reach it.

_" Come on... almost there. You can do it Shannon, you almost have it." _She heard behind her. She tilted forward a bit more and grabbed up the phone quickly into her hand and retracted her hand from the bush as quickly as she could. It resulted in a few more cuts on her arms, but they weren't too deep.

" Boone? Boone, is that you? Are you there? BOONE?"

She waited in the darkness for an answer, but received none. " Boone, where are you?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. She went to sit down in the mess when she heard it. She heard the voice again, his voice again telling her to get up and get back up on the roots of the tall trees. She thought she was going crazy when she listened to the motivating voice and got back up on the roots.

_" Now head left Shannon. Head left."_ The voice commanded. She went left. Shannon didn't know why she was listening, but she knew she had to be going crazy as she once again went back to scaling the roots.

**S&B**

It was nearing sunrise when Shannon found it. It was a small secluded cabin in the forest. She smiled. She was one step closer to getting help, finding Boone and getting the hell out of nature central. She jumped down from the last root, glancing around.

" Hello? Anybody here? Hello?"

Shannon took a few hesitated steps forward towards the ram-shackled cabin before stopping to a halt. She couldn't go up there, who knows who or what could be in there.

_" Go on, no ones home." _She heard his voice resounding in her head again. She thought she was definitely going crazy, insane even for listening to this imaginary voice so far. Now it wanted her to go into some rundown cabin and possibly get murdered. _No way. Don't think so. " Shan... go on. No ones home." _The voice urged her to move and move she did.

_What am I thinking? Why am I moving towards this cabin? Who knows what could be in there or who... maybe Boone is in there... maybe that is what the voice is trying to tell me. _

Shannon raced herself all the way up to the front door and busted in without hesitation, calling out her brothers name. " Boone! Boone, are you here? Please tell me your here, Boone!"

She paid no attention to her surroundings much as she checked each room quickly for signs of life. There were none she realized. No humans, animals, or creatures of any kind. " Dammit, Boone! Where can you be?" She collapsed against the wall in front of her and fell to her knees in despair.

**A/N: Here is another chapter from me. I really hope you liked it and will review. Stick around for the next chapter which will be up soon.**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
